A Teacher's POV - It's hard to be angry...
by Time Lady
Summary: It's hard to be angry with a Digimon in your lap... or so our teacher discovers when she walks into her classroom after a bad day and finds some unexpected visitors. PG for a bit of language.


A Teacher's POV - It's hard to be angry with a Digimon in your lap  
  
by Time Lady  
  
-------------------  
  
I don't know why I bother sometimes.  
  
If they think I'm going to sign up for the awards committee again, they're sorely mistaken. So what if I'm one of the few teachers besides the computer teacher around this school who is fluent in desktop publishing? I refuse to do it again. Why?  
  
I refuse to be bitched out by kindergarten teachers for the second year straight. I'm not the one who picked the students for the specials teachers. All I did was put together the certificates. I jammed my hand in a car door the other day, so I couldn't type. My students typed, so there were a few typos.  
  
And I'm tired of them yelling at me for getting them the certificates late. One, I'm not the one who schedules the awards for 8:30 AM. Two, I asked the specials teachers for their lists over a week ago.  
  
Then they blamed me for names of kids no longer in the school being on certificates. I'M NOT THE PERSON WHO WROTE THE LISTS!!!!!!!!  
  
Next year, the kindergarten teachers can do their own damned certificates.  
  
After listening to another kindergarten teacher bitch me out again while I was trying to check my box in the office, I stormed down to my room and kicked my door open.  
  
Needless to say, I was a bit surprised to find four Digimon sitting on my desk. "What are you guys doing here?" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose as a massive migraine began to set in.  
  
"Daisuke and Ken are in a soccer match," said Poromon. "We were bored watching it."  
  
"Do your partners know you're here?" I asked.  
  
"Iori and Miyako know," replied Chibimon. "They told us to come back if it wasn't okay with you."  
  
"Can we stay? Huh? Please? Can we?" asked Upamon as he bounced up and down on the desk.  
  
"All right, all right, just don't shout," I said.  
  
"YEAAAA!!!" they exclaimed as I winced.   
  
The one that looked like a green caterpillar trying to climb out of it's cocoon wasn't one I knew. "And you are?" I asked him.  
  
"Minomon," he replied cheerfully.  
  
"Riiiggghhhttt," I replied. Mentally I tried to associate him with another member of the "gang." "And you are with...?"  
  
"Ken," he replied."Ooookkkaaayyy... Chibimon, get out of there!" Chibimon was trying to wiggle into my partially opened snack drawer. I set him on my desk, opened the drawer, and pulled out a package of cookies.  
  
"YEA COOKIES!" Upamon, Minomon, and Upamon shouted as I winced again.  
  
"Thank you for the cookies," said Poromon.  
  
"You're welcome. I should be cutting down on the snacks again. I'm gaining too much weight."  
  
"You look just fine to me," said Chibimon. He hopped into my lap, a cookie in each hand. "You've got the most comfortable lap I've ever sat in!"  
  
"Gee, thanks... I think... OOF!" I was suddenly inundated with Digimon in my lap. Apparently Minomon and Upamon decided to give my lap a test run as well. Poromon thankfully remained on my desk.  
  
"Why were you so angry before?" Poromon asked.  
  
I sighed. "I did a lot of work for some people. Extra work that I normally like doing. But some people didn't like my work. It was silly little things. But instead of talking about it politely, they started shouting and yelling. They were really nasty about it. And it hurts that I spend my extra time doing this for them, but they don't seem to appreciate it."  
  
"Thfts trrbl," muttered Minomon around a mouth full of cookie.  
  
"Yrf," agreed Upamon, whose mouth was equally stuffed.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Poromon.  
  
"I'll probably do what I usually do. I'll think of a hundred things that I want to say to them, most of which aren't said in polite company, then bite my tongue for the next few months..."  
  
"Won't that hurt?" asked Chibimon.  
  
"It's an expression. It means I won't say what I really want to, because it will only cause more hurt feelings. But I won't help them next year. The teachers who aren't happy will just have to do their own work," I explained.  
  
"Will that make you feel better?" asked Upamon after he swallowed his cookie.  
  
"No. But it will keep things so we can work together," I returned.  
  
"Miyako should learn to bite her tongue sometimes," said Poromon.  
  
"Maybe. It takes a lot of practice."  
  
"I know what will make you feel better," said Chibimon.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"GROUP HUG!" exclaimed the Digimon together.  
  
It's hard to explain what it's like to get hugged by 4 little Digimon at one time. Nearest thing that could probably come close is to have a bunch of puppies in your lap. Good thing I have a good, sturdy but comfortable chair, otherwise we would have fallen over. They didn't let up for a good 5 minutes.  
  
Things settled down after a bit. The Digimon all tried to make themselves comfortable in my lap. My lap, however, isn't quite that large, so Poromon and Upamon moved back to my desk.  
  
"Feel better?" asked Chibimon as he reached for another cookie.  
  
"Yeah." I had to admit, I did feel better. Carefully I tilted my chair backwards and propped my feet up on the desk. We sat quietly for a while, the only sound coming from the Digimon munching away on my cookies.   
  
Not for the first time I wondered about these strange creatures who seemed to bond to several of my students. From what I understood, Digimon seemed to just refer to the majority of the creatures on their world. Then there were different species. As far I could tell, the different species didn't seem to have individual names. I was still curious though. "So... what is your world like?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Minomon with a yawn.  
  
"Is it covered with big cities, lots of buildings, or is it grasslands, etc."  
  
"There are some cities," said Poromon, "but cities like Tokyo are few and far between. Mostly Digimon live on their own. Sometimes whole communities of one type band together."  
  
We spent a good while talking. As long as I fed them, the Digimon appeared willing to answer my questions. Mentally I started to develop a picture of the world these creatures came from. "Some day I'd like to visit your world," I mused.  
  
"Right now, only the Digidestined can travel between the worlds," said Minomon.  
  
Chibimon glanced at my wall clock. "Uh-oh," he said. "We better get back to the game before it's over."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Minomon. "Ken will be upset if he thinks we weren't there."  
  
Chibimon and Minomon hopped off my lap. Upamon bounded off the desk and Poromon flew to the door. The Digimon stopped, then turned around. "Those other teachers may not appreciate you," said Upamon, "but we do. And I know Iori does too."  
  
"I think all of our partners do," said Minomon.   
  
"You guys better head out," I said softly. "Be careful no one sees you in the hallways."  
  
I watched as the four little Digimon left my room. Even though I was sad to see them go, I felt better than I did earlier. Then I realized something. It's hard to be angry with a Digimon in your lap.  
  
- The End -   
  
Author's notes: Yes, I know you were expecting ATPOV - Parent/Teacher Night. For some reason, I just have _not_ been able to finish it. Yesterday I had a really bad day. Yes, I was bitched out by the Kindergarten teachers because of the reasons above (though I am the specials teacher _and_ I made the certificates for myself and 3 other teachers). I came home and was sitting with my stuffed Mokona doll in my lap. With the goofy smile it has, it's hard to stay angry when you look at it for a while. And then, bang, this story popped into my head (along with another story that is not going to rest until I write it). Thank God school is out Friday. Then I have to go back Tuesday to make sure the classroom is clean and shut down (cover over all the computers and printers, etc.)  
  
June 1-3, I will be at Project A-Kon. You can catch me at the writing seminar, the fanfiction panels, or the table belonging to Little Bookery Press in the Komik Market.  
  
Here's my current story status:  
  
A Teacher's POV - Parent/Teacher Night - 50% complete  
  
A Teacher's POV - Field Day - planning stages  
  
The Doctor and the Debutante - Chapter 2 is up, Chapter 3 is about 75% finished.  
  
Game Over - Chapter 1 needs editing (I posted the prologue). If it's a slow weekend, I should have it up by Sunday or Monday.  
  
The Seekers - Chapter 1 - about 20% completed  
  
Digiquest for Glory - Chapter 5 is up, Chapter 6 I will probably start some time the week after next.  
  
Angels Return - not started. I'm still stuck on one of the ideas.  
  
  
  



End file.
